


magnanimous

by ishie



Category: Psych
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2009, Fifteen Minute Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burton Guster has it all: a sweet ride, an upwardly mobile career with an industry-leading pharmaceutical firm, a cat who only occasionally vomits on the carpet, and <i>three</i> phone numbers on his cell phone that don't belong to his parents, his sister, or his erstwhile best friend. <i>Girls'</i> phone numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnanimous

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: **magnanimous: generous and noble, from [dictionary_wotd](http://syndicated.livejournal.com/dictionary_wotd/).
> 
> Special thanks to [Cptnsubtext](http://cptnsubtext.livejournal.com/) for giving me a fandom and character for this! Part of a self-imposed 15-minute ficlet challenge and I love all Gus T. T. Showbizs. Feedback/criticism always welcomed!

Burton Guster has it all: a sweet ride, an upwardly mobile career with an industry-leading pharmaceutical firm, a cat who only occasionally vomits on the carpet, and _three_ phone numbers on his cell phone that don't belong to his parents, his sister, or his erstwhile best friend. _Girls'_ phone numbers.

He is living the life!

Sure, okay, the ride's not really all that sweet, but his car loan has only 4.25% interest rate: not too shabby for being fresh out of college. The upwardly mobile part of his career is mostly still in the planning stages. He's only got another six months of training, and three months after that in the outbound marketing department to "learn the ropes", before he gets his own sales route. And the cat may not vomit on the carpet very often, but she does have an annoying habit of pulling things out of the trash and carrying them back to Gus's bed as a midnight snack.

The three phone numbers are a triumph all on their own, though. One is from Pamela, the barista who always gives him extra drizzle and whip on his caramel macchiato. Without charge, and without being asked. Apparently, all that extra was to soften him up for asking him out and he's certainly not about to complain.

The second is from Elena, a secretary at his new company. He didn't expect her to say yes when he asked her out, but his inner Shawn goads him into it.

The third number is from Jenni. Or Jeannie. Or Jane. Gus really isn't sure how that happened, just that all of a sudden the girl at the library checkout counter had his phone in her hand and long hair covering most of her nametag. When he checked it later, she'd put a less-than sign and a 3 in the directory instead of her name.

It's all good, though. There's more than enough of Burton Guster to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 22 January 2009, 21:18  
> Finished: 22 January 2009, 21:33


End file.
